The Carrot and the Dunk Monkey
by kamuinoyume
Summary: Just a short story I wrote on a whim about Midorima and Kise, since i love the two and I think there aren't enough stories for them on this site.


**The Carrot and the Dunking Monkey**

The first time Kise had ever seen Midorima in his orange jumpsuit he'd burst out laughing. And much to his shame and detriment he'd let it slip that he thought the other boy looked like a carrot wearing that ridiculous suit when he'd asked what was so amusing.

Of course Midorima hadn't taken the insult lightly. He'd pouted for weeks on end, and constantly reminded Kise of his slights, but he'd also made sure never to appear in front of the blonde in that orange suit again. Which had slightly upset the blonde.

Bubbly though he may be, it genuinely bothered him that Midorima felt obliged to change his suit every time Kise came to visit. Even if he'd come right after practice (there was this hilarious event where Midorima had ordered Takao to keep him entertained and away from the locker room while he was changing; Takao had disappointed Midorima by pointing Kise exactly to the changing room, and Midorima had locked the door and yelled at Kise for half an hour straight to stay out or he'll roast him for dinner). Kise was very much annoyed at him some times, but soon he'd remember how the boy had looked while wearing that orange jumpsuit and start snickering uncontrollably.

And then of course came that weird event when Seirin had defeated Midorima in the Inter High. He'd looked for him for hours and called him about a hundred times but Midorima'd always reject his calls. And he really couldn't understand that need of his to be alone in times of misfortune. Kise had cried like a baby and clung to Midorima for hours after his loss against Seirin (and then he'd gone looking for Kuroko, who Midorima had long deemed the "third weal" in their relationship, though Kise had no idea as to how that came about).

Midorima had entered the bar with Takao in toe and had nearly bolted as soon as he'd lay eyes on his and Kuroko's table. He was wearing that orange jumpsuit that he never wanted to show him, and he'd even dragged Takao outside to punish him for suggesting he sit at Kise, Kuroko and Kagami's table.

Now, Kise knew he wasn't very smart, but he liked to think himself smarter than people gave him credit for. And his kin instincts had spotted Midorima's discomfort as soon as he'd sat down with them at the table. He assumed it had to do with Kuroko and Kagami's defeat of him mere hours ago, but as time flew by, he realized Midorima was being rather cold and distant towards him.

Kise offered to walk home with him after lunch, but Midorima politely refused and instead went home with Takao on that damn cart-bike of his.

Kise had refused all of Midorima's calls for the last three days. The big match against Aomine was coming up and he wanted nothing to distract him for the following couple of days.

It was then that Midorima did the most unexpected of things. He'd actually written Kise a text message.

It might not come as a surprise to the average couple if they wrote 5 to 10 text messages per day towards each other, but they weren't really like that. Kise was the one who always initiated any kind of contact (and yes, he'd been the one to kiss Midorima first and ask him out) and Midorima'd reply with simple and straight-to-the-point answers to his questions, with the occasional "die!" message coming in every once in a while when Kise stepped on his nerves (which was every other day).

So naturally Kise was surprised by the sudden initiative his green-haired lover had taken.

-_Gemeni's lucky item for the day is a turnip leaf. Good luck_.-

It was such a simple message and Kise really appreciated it with all his heart. And he also took extra care to search the crowds for a guy with bright green hair and mauve shades and snickered to himself when the green-haired ducked behind a pillar to escape from being spotted.

Kise still waved at him before the match began, and Midorima resigned himself to being figured out and took down those ridiculous shades to replace them for his own glasses.

Kise quite liked him like that.

He didn't catch Midorima's question about the lucky item, or better said, he'd pretended he didn't catch it, because, honestly, he hadn't bothered with the silly turnip leaf. He was feeling quite invincible today as he stepped onto the stadium and came face-to-face with Aomine's crocked smile.

_-End of Chapter—_

**AN**: I wrote the whole thing on a whim, because I had this idea stuck in my head and I've been meaning to write something for the KnB fandom for ages and hadn't gotten around to it. This is my first fic for the fandom, so I'd appreciate some constructive criticism if you're willing to offer (especially if you think I got the characters right?). And I don't know if this will be it for the fic, maybe I'll post a second chapter if people are interested, so, please Review?


End file.
